We're Dorks (In Love)
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Bucky finds Steve's sketchbook and, despite the voice in Bucky's head telling him not to do it, he looks at a few of the sketches. What he sees surprises the hell out of him but also arouses him.


Day 8: Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | **Fisting** | Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

* * *

"Uh, Steve? Where are you?" Bucky calls, walking through the halls, holding Steve's sketchbook in his flesh hand.

"In here." Steve's voice travels from their room. Bucky walks in, dropping the sketchbook on the desk Steve was sitting at. "Hey, my sketchbook. Where was it?"

"Uh, the living room." Bucky answers, trying to play it cool, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Steve turns towards Bucky before asking, "Buck? You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Bucky replies a little too quickly.

"Bucky, c'mon. I know you. Something's up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong..._ " Bucky says vaguely. He sighs before continuing, "Alright, fine. I may or may not have looked at a few of your sketches when I found your sketchbook."

"Bucky! You were taught better than that!" Steve says dramatically, his cheeks blushing as he holds his sketchbook to his chest.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You know I love your art, it's beautiful, Stevie. I just figured it wouldn't but..."

"But...?" Steve prompts before freezing, color draining from his face. "No... Buck, please tell me you didn't see what I think you saw!"

"Alright, I didn't see what you think I saw."

"Are you just saying that or are you serious?" Bucky's silence answers his question. "Bucky!"

"How was I supposed to know that... _that_ was what I was gonna see?!"

Steve's head falls back, his eyes closed. "Buck..."

"I'm sorry. I won't ever look again, I promise."

"I know you are, I just... I feel like you're not gonna look at me the same anymore. Not after seeing I've been drawing _that._ " Steve explains, tears coming to his eyes. "Matter of fact, you probably don't even want to look at me now."

"Steve, shut up. Look at me." Bucky continues after Steve turns his head, opening his eyes. "Steve... H- How could I ever not look at you again? Not when I would give just about anything to be with you."

"Buck, you are with me." Steve says, slightly confused.

"No, I mean. _With you_ with you." Bucky clarifies, taking a deep breath. "I... I love you, Stevie. More than anything. Which is kind of why I wanted to talk to you about the drawings, to see if you felt the same..."

Steve sits there, frozen, trying to get his mouth to work.

"Steve, please, _please_ say something. Anything." Bucky pleads, his chest tight.

"Buck, I..." Steve tries, his voice not working with him. So he decides to show Bucky.

Steve is in front of Bucky and grabbing his face to kiss him before Bucky even realizes Steve left the chair. Bucky's eyes widen before slowly melting into the kiss, his hands going to hold Steve's face before he stops his metal hand. Steve notices and lifts the metal hand to his face.

Steve reluctantly pulls his face back before finally admitting, "I love you too, Bucky. Always have and always will."

Bucky's lips turn up into a smile before crushing his lips against Steve's, grinning into the kiss. The two kids for a few more minutes before Bucky pulls back, smirks, and says, "So, you really like my metal arm, huh?"

Steve sighs, his head falling onto Bucky's shoulder, "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"I didn't ruin it! I just... shifted the moment into a different one."

Lifting his head, Steve fake-glares at Bucky, lust coming into his eyes. Steve's cheeks blush as he says, "Maybe."

"Well then, how about we recreate the sketch that I saw?"

Steve shifts back, warily asking, "Which one did you see?"

"This is a long shot but, you let me see your sketchbook and I'll show you."

Close to putting up a fight, Steve sighs and gives in, "Fine, but you can't judge me on the other ones."

"Deal. Now gimme." Bucky agrees, making grabby hands towards Steve's sketchbook on the desk. Steve goes and grabs the sketchbook before reluctantly handing it to Bucky.

Right before Bucky opens it, Steve groans and turns away, "Ugh, I can't look."

Bucky chuckles flipping through the beautiful sketches, looking for the one he saw earlier, "Steve, you should really think about posting these online or selling them. You have some _serious_ talent."

"I'm not doing that, Bucky."

"Why not? I mean, who wouldn't want a drawing made by Captain America?"

"Because, I don't want a lot of people looking at my work or buying it because 'Captain America touched it, oh my god.'"

"Then make an alias so people don't know it's you." Bucky suggests. "At least think about making an alias and posting them, please. I really think that you should do this."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Good. Ah hah! I found it! This one!" Bucky says, holding up a drawing. Steve turns around to look at the drawing and freezes, quickly turning hard.

The drawing is of Steve kneeling on the bed with an obviously metal hand inside of him. "O- Oh, th- that one?" Steve stutters, blushing.

"This one." Bucky answers, smirking at Steve's reaction. "You got a problem with this, Stevie?"

"Uh, n- no. I just didn't think you would go with... _that_ one."

"Well, I've gone with this one. How 'bout you take those clothes off and lay on the bed?" Bucky tells Steve, his eyebrow up in a suggestive manner.

"Okay." Steve starts to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt. Once his clothes are off, Steve climbs on the bed. "Back or stomach?"

"Back for now." Bucky answers, taking off his clothes, though he hesitates with his shirt which Steve notices.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me seeing your scars. I love _you,_ not your body. I mean, your body's a plus but that's not the point!" Steve smiles, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, Steve. Same goes for you. Just in this little length of time, I've seen the way you think I love you for your body. You're wrong. I've loved you since you were a tiny, lanky, sick 100-pounds when wet kid from Brooklyn that couldn't stop fighting jerks twice his size." Bucky admits, fondly smiling at Steve. "I've never stopped loving you, Steve, and I never will."

"Bucky, you've loved me _that_ long?"

"Of course, doll. Why wouldn't I?"

"Like you said, I was tiny and lanky and _sick_ and always got into fights!"

"Yeah, and were, and are, beautiful, and creative, and had such a big heart. I think that and your bravery as well as so many other things were what made me fall in love with you."

"And I think that's why I fell in love with you. You always looked out for the little guy-"

"-Mainly you since you were, and are, a handful."

"Shut up, I'm trying to say why I fell in love with you." Steve tells Bucky, making the man raise his hands in surrender and smile. "You always look out for the little guy and you weren't a jerk like the majority of the guys in our time. You never got physical unless it was absolutely necessary. I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that you were, and are, such a _good_ man despite everything that happened in your life and put everyone else in front of you. Not a lot of people do that."

"Wow, thanks Stevie. I think I really needed to hear that." Bucky says, looking down. "Alright, this got _real_ emotional, _real_ fast."

Steve chuckles, "Yeah, it did. But when doesn't it get emotional with us?"

"When I'm a brainwashed assassin." Bucky deadpans.

"Shut up and get over here so I can kiss you."

"Yes, sir." Bucky gets on the bed and climbs over Steve before kissing him, his metal hand moving to cradle Steve's face. "You sure you wanna do this, doll?"

"Yeah. Now let's do this before I change my mind."

"From the amount of drawings of this, I highly doubt that you would change your mind." Bucky says, moving to grab the lube.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

Bucky moves downward before licking a stripe up Steve's hard length, bringing a startled yelp out of the man.

"Bucky!" Steve yelps, his hips bucking. Bucky smirks before taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue dipping into the slit. "Ah fuck!"

"Ooh, did I just hear Captain America say 'fuck'?"

"Shut up. But if you keep doing what you're doing, I'm gonna come way before this is over."

"Roger that, Rogers." Bucky replies, chuckling.

"Oh my god! You're such a dork." Steve laughs.

"Takes one to know one." Bucky replies, moving Steve's legs up before lubing his hand— his metal hand— and rubbing around the rim, slowly pressing his finger in.

Steve moans at the slightly cold intrusion, letting his muscles relax. Bucky adds another finger, giving Steve a second to adjust before scissoring his fingers. "A- Ah. Bucky."

"You okay, doll?"

"Oh, god _yes._ That feels so good." Steve groans, pressing himself farther onto the fingers inside him. "More, please."

"You look so beautiful like this, Stevie. Then again, you've always been beautiful." Bucky praises, pressing a third finger into Steve. The blush that covers Steve's chest and cheeks aren't entirely because of the lust flowing through him.

"Bucky, _please,_ more." Steve begs, his fists clenched in the sheets.

"I won't hurt you, Steve. Not again."

"You've never hurt me, Bucky, and you never will. Please, Buck."

Bucky fondly looks at Steve before sliding his pinky in alongside his other fingers making Steve gasp and moan. "Oh god, Bucky!"

"I wish I could feel you, doll. I bet you're so warm and _tight._ You gonna take my whole hand, Stevie?"

"Yes! Yes, please! Bucky, do it, do it, do it!" Steve begs.

"This will be better on your knees, so I'm gonna take my hand out for you to get on your knees. Okay?"

"Alright." Steve agrees, nodding. Bucky slowly slides his hand out, moving back a bit. Steve rushes to get on his knees, flipping onto his stomach and lifting his ass in the air. "Bucky, please. Need your hand inside me!"

"Alright, sweetheart, I'll give you what you need." Bucky tells Steve, sliding three of his fingers in at first before adding his pinky.

"Please, Bucky! I'm already prepped!"

"Just takin' some extra precautions. Now, relax." Bucky soothes before adjusting his hand and thumb, sliding his hand past that loosened ring of muscle.

"O- Oh fuck! Bucky! That feels so good!" Steve groans, feeling the slight burn before it soon turns into pleasure.

"So good, Steve. You did so well. You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." Bucky says before slowly closing his hand into a fist and moving it farther into Steve, making Steve cry out as his fist presses against his prostate. Bucky starts a slow in and out movement with his and clenching and unclenching.

"Bucky! Ah! So good! Please! Don't stop, don't stop! Fuck!" Steve babbles, rocking back against the hand inside him. Sooner than Steve would've liked, he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. "Oh god! Bucky, I- I'm gonna- Fuck!"

"Come for me, Steve." Bucky prompts, moving his hand over Steve's prostate a little more.

"A- Ah! Bucky!" Steve screams as his orgasm comes over him, come splattering onto the sheets below him. Bucky works him through his orgasm, prolonging it as he moves his hand a little faster. Steve moans and whimpers as it gets to be too much. "Buck, i- it's too much."

Bucky slowly slides his hand out, making Steve whine. After Bucky wipes his hand off, he guides Steve to lay down, away from the wet patch and laying down next to Steve. After catching his breath, Steve lifts himself up before straddling Bucky. "Steve, what are you doing?"

"You didn't finish yet."

"I'm fine, Steve. You just went through a lot, I can wait."

"You could, or I can ride you before we take a nap." Steve says, taking a hold of Bucky's cock and positioning it at his entrance.

"Are you sure, doll?"

"Deadly."

"Well, I'll take it if you're- Oh _fuck._ " Bucky says before moaning as Steve sinks down on him. "I was right, you are warm and tight. How the hell are you still tight after my hand being inside of you?"

"You complainin'?" Steve asks, his head tilted back in pleasure.

"Not at all. Now, you gonna move or what?"

"Of course. Now, Buckle up, Buck." Steve chuckles, lifting himself up.

Bucky laughs before moaning as Steve sinks down onto him again, "Dork."

"Takes one to know one." Steve repeats, continuing to lift himself up and down, slowly going faster and harder as he feels himself getting hard again.

"Steve. So good. Ah, don't stop." Bucky groans, hands flying to Steve's hips, and thrusting up and deeper into Steve's channel. Moaning, Steve's muscles construct around Bucky's cock as it directly hits his prostate. "Oh _fuck,_ Steve!"

"You gettin' close, Buck?"

"Yeah. So close, Steve. I'm gonna come deep inside of you, claim you as _mine._ " Bucky growls, his thrusts getting desperate.

"Yes! I'm yours, Bucky. Only yours! Always have been, always will. Ah, Bucky!" Steve moans, feeling his second orgasm coming closer.

"Ah fuck! Steve! I'm gonna- !" Bucky groans before shouting Steve's name as he comes, shooting his release deep into Steve.

"Ah, Bucky! Bucky!" Steve shouts, coming over himself and Bucky as the feeling of Bucky releasing inside him pushes him over the edge.

Steve lays himself onto Bucky's chest, catching his breath. Bucky lays his arms over Steve, holding him after being with the man he'll never stop loving.

"Roll off so I can get something to clean us up with." Bucky tells Steve.

"Aw, such the gentleman." Steve says, lifting himself off Bucky and laying on the bed, closing his eyes.

"'S why you love me." Bucky reminds, walking into the bathroom.

Steve smiles, genuinely smiles, happy that he finally gets to be with the man of his dreams. Bucky comes back and cleans Steve off before going back into the bathroom. While he's in there, Steve stands on wobbly legs and changes the sheets, throwing the dirty ones into the laundry basket and laying back down.

"That was fast." Bucky remarks, walking back in and laying down next to Steve, his head on his chest.

"Yeah, well I wanna go to sleep so..." Steve replies, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around Bucky.

Bucky smiles, closing his eyes and says, "I love you, Steven Grant Rogers," as he places his arm over Steve's chest.

Steve huffs a laugh, "I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes."

With that, they fall asleep with the man they've belonged to since the first time Bucky saved the scrawny, sick boy with a heart of gold.


End file.
